Escort
by teatimewithrum
Summary: It was a late dark night. Who will be escorting Naruto home? Why none other than Uchiha Sasuke. A sasunaru oneshot


Summary: A late dark night. Who will be escorting Naruto home? Why none other than Uchiha Sasuke. sasunaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does…sadness and sorrow…but if I did! I would so make it sasunaru! Ahahha! so yeah I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Ahh that really hit the spot." Naruto said satisfyingly patting his belly, right after having a delicious meal of four bowls of Ichiraku's famous miso ramen.

Old Ichiraku turned around away from the stove and grinned, "Glad you enjoyed it."

Naruto beamed, "I always enjoy your ramen, old man! It's the best in all of Konoha!"

Ichiraku chuckled, "I'm pleased to hear that. Would you like another bowl?"

"No thanks, I'm full!" Naruto answered rubbing his stomach. "Well I better get going; it's starting to get dark out." He said jumping off of the stool. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch time, Old man!" Ichiraku smiled in response and waved good bye while the young blonde boy headed home.

Naruto walked home leisurely, with his hands behind his head. He grinned to himself. Today was a good day. He had complete a mission successfully -without any of his klutziness getting in the way for once- and another bonus is that he had a lunch and dinner consisting of nothing but mouthwatering and flavorsome ramen. Nothing could ruin this great day.

He continued making his way home, while smiling off into space, when a sudden familiar dark shadow caught the corner of his eye. Gulping, he murmured quietly. "Wh-Who's there?" The shadow didn't respond. Gathering up the courage, Naruto turned towards the shadow with his fists up ready to fight. He scanned the area but there was nothing unusual or out of place on the street. Only the street light flickered.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed in relief. "Phew…It must have just been a cat…" He started to stroll again but was much more hast this time. _Stay calm Naruto_ _it was only a cat… Nothing else…_He told himself repeatedly, hoping it would work but failed miserably. Feeling the dark presences following, he stopped and looking behind himself. Examining the area again, finding nothing again.

"Hmm... I guess it's nothi-" Naruto turned back around, facing forward and saw that familiar dark shadow, leaning casually against a lamp post. "AHHH!!" He jumped and fell to the ground, with his soul departing his body anime style. He pointed at the figure and glared.

"Yo-You Bastard! You nea-nearly gave me a hea-heart a-attack!" Naruto yelled, stumbling on his own words.

"Hnn… Dobe." The Shadow moved out of its hiding place, from the under the lamp post, into the bright light, provided by the lamp post. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. It was Sasuke, no doubt about it. So much for not having anything ruin this great day…

"Very funny, Teme. How do you do that?!" Naruto said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Do what?"

"Sneaking up on me like that! It's creepy!!"

"Hnn… Well I am a ninja and I can be stealthy unlike you, Dobe." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Naruto scowled then suddenly became aware of Sasuke running his eyes up and down his body. Naruto turned around uneasily. "Go away, Teme." He huffed. "I'm on a mission. So leave me alone." It was an obvious lie about having a mission this late at night but hey if it would get the Teme to go away then it was worth a shot.

"A mission? This late at night?" Sasuke questioned lifting an eyebrow to the blonde's horrible lying technique.

"Yes, a mission this late at night! Now leave me alone, Teme!" Naruto tried again to make his simple excuse more convincing.

"Hnn, I'll come with you then." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"You can't. It's a solo mission."

"I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind us making it a duo." Sasuke pushed.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the persisting Sasuke. "I don't have time for this." He muttered, and began walking.

Sasuke followed close behind. All the while, he took in the great view that Naruto had unknowingly offered from behind. He licked his lips hungrily and continued to stare with predator like eyes.

Moments of silence passed by for what seemed like a long time until Sasuke broke the dreaded dead silence. "Oi, Dobe. You know, you shouldn't be walking out here on these streets so late at night…" He said, with concern in his voice. "It's not safe."

Naruto groaned in frustration, and waited for Sasuke to catch up. "And why is that?"

"You might get jumped or robbed. Or maybe kidnapped and or even _raped_," Sasuke said enjoying the surprised look on the Dobe's face and smirked. "Didn't you know? It's not safe for little girls to be wandering out in the streets like this late at night."

Naruto growled, "Are you calling me a little girl, you Teme!?"

"Maybe I'm just calling you vulnerable." Sasuke said, and walked over to Naruto, latching together his arm with Naruto's. Sasuke watched those alluring big azure eyes widened, while tint of red flamed up upon the blondes face. _So cute_… He thought as he purposely looked the other way, into the night sky, trying to refrain from attacking the irresistibly cute blonde.

Sasuke turned back around with a sinister smirk "I'll tell you what, Dobe. Since someone as vulnerable as you is out walking these streets so late; I'll walk with you to wherever it is your going, just to make sure no big, bad wolves try to get you, okay?"

"I don't need an escort, Teme!" Naruto said with clenched teeth._ You mean a wolf like you!_

Sasuke shrugged lightly, still smirking "Oh well, it's my duty as a teammate to look after the weaker and more prone to danger one. And well you attract danger like a bee to honey. So I'm going to escort you out of the goodness in my heart. So be thankful, Dobe"

Sasuke started to walk on, almost literally dragging the stubborn blue eyed boy. Naruto tried he's hardest to pull his arm out of the lock of the stronger male, but failed terribly. He soon gave up, -knowing that it was impossible to break away from the Uchiha- and walked with Sasuke in silence. Naruto inwardly cursed at being weaker than the Raven haired boy.

"Its very dangerous out here this late at night." Sasuke commented calmly. "What with all the drunks, weirdo's and freaks. You never know what could happen. You could be here today and gone the next. It's truly a devils playground out here late at night…" He felt Naruto clutch his arm tighter, he smirked inwardly. It was working. He had Naruto all worked up now. An easy prey.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke glancing at him in the corner of his eye. _God, what I would do just to make him mine… I'd sell my soul to the devil over and over again just to be close to him… And just look at those temptingly, soft lips…I wish I could just kiss them…_Sasuke licked his lips without thinking, and Naruto lift an eyebrow and gave him an odd look.

"I don't think the Hokage would approve of you tagging along with me on this important solo mission," Naruto commented, trying to get rid of Sasuke again.

"Again with that excuse?" Sasuke said frowning, and secretly annoyed at the fact that the dobe was trying to get rid of him again.

"It's not an excuse!! It's the truth!"

"Hnn, oh really? Then what is this important solo mission?" Sasuke stared intensely at Naruto waiting for an answer.

'Uhh well you see it umm…" Naruto looks down, "It's just umm…" having a hard time coming up with a reason, while Sasuke staring so intently at him, he sighed frustrated. "Argh! Just forget it!"

"Hnn, I guess this 'mission' isn't as important as you made it out to be then…" Sasuke said.

Naruto glared. "Just forget it, Teme!" _What's with Sasuke? He's been acting weird all night…_

Sasuke smirked inwardly. His plan was working just right. He would play angel only for a little while longer…until he got Naruto totally alone…in the dark.

Silence descended upon them for the rest of the way to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto stopped outside of his apartment and said, "Well this is it…" He pulled his arm out of the lock.

"Hnn" was all the Uchiha muttered out, unmoving.

Another awkward silence fell upon them.

"Uhh well I guess good night then?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke remind quiet, and motionless.

Before Naruto could say good bye, all he saw was a blur of blue and black when he suddenly realized he was being pinned up against his apartment door by a stronger force and being kissed by that force. And not just some innocent little peck, but a full blown fierce, passionate kiss.

Naruto squirmed under the kiss, with his whole face flushing a bright red but in the end gave into the hot kiss. Eventually the force licked the bottom lip of the weaker one, as if asking for consent. The weak one opened his mouth to protest but was overwhelmed with brunettes tongue pushing his way into his mouth and started toying with the whiskered boy.

Sasuke smirked within the kiss. Then finally pulled back, out of the kiss and licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of the blonde on his lips, thirsting for more but held his self control this time. _This was enough… for now._ He told himself in the back of his head.

"And that's where I'll leave you at tonight, my precious little uke." Sasuke smirked widely, unpinning the flushing boy, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Dobe." Sasuke stated retreating with his hands crammed in his front pockets, leaving the blushing blonde behind, still smirking as widely as ever.

Naruto stood there shocked stiff, blushing he touched his lips. Snapping himself out of his shocked stiffness, he threw his hand down from his lips "Uke?! I-I am n-not an uke!! And w-who said I ne-needed an escort ag-again to-tomorrow!?" He tried yelling but it came out quieter than he had hoped. He silently cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Hnn, Whatever you say, _uke_" Sasuke raised his hand up and gave a small waved with a smug look, still walking away.

"I am not an uke, you Teme!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good Night, Dobe" Then he vanished into the darkness of the night.

"Tche, Teme…" _I knew he was a wolf in sheep's clothing…_

**Owari**

* * *

So yeah this is my first one shot and sasunaru fic XD it sucks…sorry if sasuke's alittle ooc...i know he doesn't talk that much but yeah... i needed him too... sooo I have some other ones I'm working on but I'm not going to put them on here till I'm done with them…so please review and tell me what you think. Please? Oh and thanks again! Has anyone been reading the new chpts of Naruto? Wows who would have thought that about itachi…and where's naruto?? He needs to hurry up and save sasuke from madara XD


End file.
